


My trombone will go on

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone ever wondered how Kylie met the skeletons, you can stop now. This is the short drabble of how your friend was introduced to her incredibly quirky neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My trombone will go on

Kylie flopped on her sofa, dead tired. School was killing her and all she dreamt of the whole day was her bed. But the sofa was so comfy right now she might as well sleep there. 

Suddenly, as she was slowly drifting into her dreamland, she heard music. Snapping her eyes open she wondered,  _ what the fuck? _ It was around 8pm, who in their bloody mind plays… what was it? A trumpet? A horn? What kind of sadists has moved into the building again?

Listening intently she started to recognize the music. Were they…? No, no way…

“Oh my fucking god!” She shot up from the sofa and ran to the doors. Then swung them wide open and shouted into the corridor. “JACK!”

The music stopped. Kylie waited. And then…

“rose!” someone shouted from above.

“SANS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?”

“what? I was just facing the music.”

“SANS”

“c’mon I couldn’t leave the lady acapella.”

“SANS I SWEAR-!”

Kylie cracked up and started laughing. Then closed her doors and went upstairs where to her surprise two skeletons were arguing between each other. 

“Hey, so which one of you was playing ‘ _ MY Heart Will Go On’ _ on trumpet?” she waved to them as she approached.

“actually no one,” the shorter skeleton replied. 

“IT WAS A TROMBONE,” the taller one specified with a disappointed sigh.

“I stand corrected then,” Kylie nodded, crossing her arms on her chest.  “I’m Kylie, I live downstairs” she offered them her hand to the skeletons.

They looked kind of surprised by the gesture but before it became awkward the tall skeleton grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

“HELLO HUMAN NAMED KYLIE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS LAZYBONES IS MY OLDER BROTHER!” 

“i’m sans, hiya,” Sans waved at her lazily from where he was leaning over the doorframe.

And that was how Kylie got acquainted with two quirky skeleton monsters that would soon change your life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil something I wrote some time ago, so I'm posting this to give you something while I'm keep writing chapter 3 of Big Pizza Pie and do some organising with the story. I'm also working on spin off story centring on Grillby/Sylvia's side of the story.


End file.
